


Late Night Date

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yuji and Yuka have a late night date.





	Late Night Date

**Author's Note:**

> Repost bc uhhh reasons :)

Yuka leaned her head against Yuji’s shoulder as they walked down the street, hand in hand. They didn’t often go out so late, but when they did it was always nice. Just walking down the street, the moon and streetlights illuminating their path.

There was always something so tranquil about it, something Yuji couldn’t help but like. It was always nice when they both were able to do this. Not that he didn’t like their morning dates, of course! Those were always just as wonderful…

They were just wonderful in a different way! It was a little less populated at night, for one. It made him feel as if they were in their own little world, a feeling he really didn’t mind from time to time.

“Yuji…” Yuka looked up at him, eyes bright. “I should probably go home… Will you walk me?”

“Of course.” He smiled down at her with a happy nod. “I couldn’t let you walk home alone when it’s so dark out.”

Yuka giggled, grip on his hand tightening in a pleased squeeze for a moment. “Thank you!”

They began walking towards Yuka’s home. They were actually near her neighborhood already, thankfully. He was sure she would worry she would get home too late were they too far away… That was why Yuji always planned their night dates in areas like this.

It didn’t take long for them to settle into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company for the rest of the walk back. That was one of Yuji’s favorite things about their relationship, actually. They could walk along quietly like this without any discomfort… That was how he knew she was a keeper.

Soon enough, however, the time to break the silence came as they got to her doorstep. She released his hand, turning to look at him, hands behind her back and a smile on her face. “I had fun today!”

“Me too.” He rubbed his neck with a small laugh, always a bit too nervous to lean in and kiss her cheek.

Yuka, however, didn’t have that issue. She leaned right in, placing a peck on his cheek and pulling back with a giggle. “See you next week!”

“Yeah.” He smiled and gave a small wave as she headed inside. “See you then!”

He had a lot planned for their date next week, he couldn’t help but be excited for it! Nothing could get him down!

After standing there, smiling like a doofus for a moment, Yuji turned on his heel and started walking away, passing by a boy in green and his strange dog. Yuka’s neighbors, maybe? Well… Maybe one day he should try and be friendly with the boy if that was the case, it was good to be liked by the surrounding people, right?

That could wait, though. He was sure there’d be plenty of time to get and know Yuka’s neighbors. For now, he would focus on having a good time with his girlfriend!


End file.
